


cry for help (nobody will hear)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three hours before Princess Sarasi's mother ransomed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cry for help (nobody will hear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).



“Aren’t you a pretty one,” Lilit said, stroking her hand down Princess Sarasi’s cheek. The pink flush that stood out on her cheek was quite sweet. 

Sarasi jerked away. “My mother will rescue me,” she said, nearly spitting the words. “And then you’ll pay for this outrage!”

Lilit stepped back and nodded at her guards. They locked Sarasi’s hands into the top of the X behind her, and then her feet at the bottom, before saluting and withdrawing. “And how long do you think it will take your mother to rescue you?” Lilit asked, mildly, as they worked. “Especially when I’ve sent word that if she tries, I’ll send you back immediately. In pieces.”

Sarasi swallowed. She might be a university student, but she was still very naïve, Lilit thought. “What do you want?”

“The colony at Alvarado,” Lilit said, immediately. “Your mother will give it to me, to get you back. She’d give me a dozen Alvarados, but we’ll stick with the one for now.”

“And you’re just going to keep me here until she does?” Sarasi said. She still looked defiant, although Lilit sensed it was a pose to fool herself as much as anyone else. Once it broke, this was going to be fun. 

“Oh no,” Lilit said, lazily. “I’m sure we can find something to do in the meantime.”

~

Lilit started with a knife. Gently, ever so gently, she cut Sarasi’s clothes off, piece by piece. First came the bodice, heavy embroidered silk, beautiful and laced tightly. Then came the skirt, long and elaborate, floor-length (for the princesses of Dominick never went outside without being covered from neck to toe). 

Sarasi was trembling now, a fine unconscious movement, standing in the X in only her blouse and underskirt.

“What next?” Lilit mused. “Do you have a preference, dear?”

“Stop this,” Sarasi said. “I’ll tell my mother.”

Lilit smiled. “I’m sure you will. As long as I don’t send you back pregnant or permanently damaged, however, by the Rules of Kay 47, I’m allowed to do whatever I want to you until your mother ransoms you.” She trailed the knife under Sarasi’s chin, watching the girl master a flinch. “How long will it take, I wonder?”

She cut the chemise off next, then the underskirt, and at last the undergarments.

When Sarasi stood naked before her – as she would in her own culture only on the day she was wed – Lilit stepped back and surveyed her handiwork.

“Very pretty,” she said, approvingly. 

“Stop,” Sarasi whispered. 

Lilit stepped forward again. “We’re going to do something new now, sweet. Every time you tell me to stop, I’m going to cut you.” She cut a little L into Sarasi’s breast, then smeared the drop of blood onto Sarasi’s lips when the woman gasped. “You’re going to learn to beg for it, not ask me to stop, or you’re going home with blood on you.”

“You’re evil,” Sarasi said.

“I’m the Evil Queen,” Lilit said, with a mock bow. “Evil gets shit done. You’d be surprised how few people rebel when they know they’ll end up where you’re standing.”

~

“Has anyone ever touched you here before?” Lilit asked, sliding her fingers between Sarasi’s spread legs.

Sarasi didn’t answer, but when Lilit raised the knife a fraction, she shook her head, her cheeks aflame.

“Out loud,” Lilit said, pinching slightly.

“No,” Sarasi said, her voice cracking.

“Good,” Lilit said, and slid her fingers deeper.

~

“Now this,” Lilit said, conversationally, “is the X-Bot 3000. I could have my Xydarians penetrate you – their species can’t reproduce with yours, so there’d be no risk of you getting pregnant – but I like having you all to myself. The X-Bot is perfect for that, isn’t it?”

By now, Sarasi knew to say yes, although it was quiet. She was looking at the robot with half-open eyes, as if she could barely bear to look, but couldn’t bear not to.

“Spread your legs for me,” Lilit said, then laughed. “Of course, you already have. Here we go!”

Fingers had been one thing. She knew Sarasi had been untouched, and was nowhere near ready for the invasion of a penis, even a robot one. But then, robot penises were even better than the real thing – they felt like the real thing, but they were uniformly big, thick, and pleasingly curved, and they even vibrated when you pressed the right button. 

The noise Sarasi made was more of a shriek than a gasp.

“Look at you,” Lilit crooned. “Taking it so nicely.” She stroked a finger over Sarasi’s clit, smiling as Sarasi jumped, oversensitive, impaling herself further on the robotic cock. She’d already forced five orgasms out of the woman – her species was so delightfully multi-orgasmic – and her body must be entirely aflame. “Say thank you,” she said, dialing up the X-Bot’s thrusting motion.

Sarasi’s beautiful face was streaked with sweat, her arms trembling with exhaustion. “No,” she said, the word barely audible.

Lilit had expected one last show of resistance. The princess had been too cowed by the knife at first, but being fucked by a robot was enough to wring a last stand out of anyone.

“No permanent damage,” she said, musingly. “I have just the thing.”

Nipple clamps looked gorgeous on Sarasi’s full breasts, and the princess whimpered so prettily when she put them on. Lilit gave them a tweak, just to make her moan. “That’s not your punishment, sweet. That’s just a reminder not to say no.”

She moved behind the woman, shifting her weight slightly so that the X-Bot could do its job most effectively. Then she squirted some slick onto her fingers, and pressed a finger quickly, without warning, into the princess’s second hole.

“Please, no,” Sarasi moaned.

“Oh yes,” Lilit said. “And you’ll be begging for it.”

“I won’t,” Sarasi said, biting out a cry as Lilit pushed a second finger inside. 

Lilit fucked her with two fingers for a minute, enjoying the feeling of the X-Bot buzzing through Sarasi’s interior walls. Then she let her fingers slip out and stepped around to face Sarasi again.

“Do you know what those things on the ceiling are?” she asked, calmly.

Sarasi could barely look up from her position, but she managed. “No.”

“Those are cameras,” Lilit said. “And if you don’t do exactly what I say, I’ll send the footage to everywhere in the galaxy.”

She could see the moment Sarasi believed her. For a second more, the fight remained, and then her shoulders slumped.

“Good,” Lilit said. “Now ask me to fuck your ass.”

A tear slipped out of one of Sarasi’s eyes. “Fuck my ass.”

~

Sarasi looked good with a robot dick in her cunt, a robot dick in her ass, and Lilit’s own strap-on shoved insistently into her mouth. They’d come so far with technology in the past few years – it was truly miraculous what they’d been able to do for strap-ons. Lilit would have sworn that the cock Sarasi was sucking (badly) was biologically Lilit’s own, even though she knew it wasn’t. 

“More energy,” she said, wiping a tear off Sarasi’s cheek. “Put some effort into it.” Nonchalantly, she turned up the power on one of the robot dicks again, sending Sarasi into an exhausted shudder of an orgasm. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Lilit said. “I’m a woman of my word. I won’t release the footage. But I’ll keep it for me, how about that, sweet?”

~

It took three hours for Sarasi’s mother to surrender the Alvarado colony. Lilit had fucked Sarasi nearly every way she knew how, and lost count of the number of orgasms she’d drawn from either of them. The woman should be grateful, Lilit thought, she’d never have that many again… but considering she could hardly stand, perhaps she wouldn’t be.

“Tell your mother I said hello,” Lilit said, pleasantly. She’d given the woman a long robe to cover the marks she’d left. It was only fair. The woman hadn’t asked for her initiation into sex, and her culture would take it badly. 

Let her undress herself again later and see the marks in the mirror. They’d linger, Lilit’s signature, for some time. She liked the thought of that.

“Here,” she said, as if in afterthought, “It’s dangerous out there, you might be kidnapped. Take the knife.”

Some days being an Evil Queen wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Other days, it was pure pleasure.


End file.
